Sexy Back
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Sandle. He looked good in black. And he knew it.


A/N: Just a short fluffy fic to help me through weeks episode. Saying nothing more. Do I really have to tell you what inspired this? Title says it all.

* * *

Greg Sanders opened the lab door, pausing in the doorway to don his shades, no not take them off, to put them on. It was his birthday and to spice things up a bit, he decided to play the bad boy type, he'd donned his leather jacket that his older sister designed for him, fit him to a tee and complimented the jeans he wore, the nice snug variety that hugged him in all the right places. His shirt was a brand new black button up.

Because he looked good in black.

And he knew it.

Leaving the top two buttons undone, showing just enough chest to make you wonder what was beneath the shirt, but done up enough as to not get the label Italian Stallion - showing his manly chest full of chest hair.

Yuck, thankfully he had none.

His hair he had let air dry, curling at the ends, make him look like an angel with a wide side.

Oh he was definetely ready to start shift.

Judy blushed when he smiled at her as he signed in, and she handed him his messages, all were to say his results were ready. He balled them up and thew them perfectly into the trash as he walked by.

Wendy gave him a wink as he walked by.

_He had decided to take the long way to the locker room_

Mandy hurriedly did some other task.

A "You're looking fine Greggo" was had from Catherine

No nothing could spoil this.

He was a man who didnt want much.

Just one thing imparticular.

That could be left to the imagination.

Because liquid latex was last year, and oh what fun did he have with that.

"Hey Greg" he when he walked into the locker room, her eyes looking at her lock, spinning the dial absent-mindely, a task she did twice daily sometimes more.

_3-27- Wait a minute, _her head snapped up, finally seeing him for the first time, everyone else had come and gone so it was a given it would be Greg, with five minutes to spare. What she saw made her mouth dry up like the Vegas dessert.

He looked hot and that was only seeing the profile.

She swallowed trying to get a grip on herself.

_There is nothing different about him, he's just dressed a little differently that's all. Open your locker_

"Hey" was all he said as he changed his shoes and walked out the door without a backward glance like usual, and to be truthful she missed it.

By the end of the shift she was ready to scream, he had cornered her on numerous accounts, her breathing hitching on all accounts, and he played it off like nothing had happened. This was not like her she always had her emotions in check.

"What are the big plans Greggo?" waved over from the next row of lockers Nick asking, changing his shirt, which deserved a look, but really she couldnt not when Greg was standing there.

"Not much, few drinks, few girls the usual night off" he shrugged his shoulders and leaned up agianst his now closed locker. No one saw him checking Sara out, how could they his glasses were dark. To see if his last remark had any affect on her. It did but she hid it well he could tell.

Sara reached for something in her locker, hiding it behind her back, as she closed it. No one would have been the wiser, except Greg had been watching her intently

"What do you have behind your back?" he asked calmly

"Nothing"

"Sara" rolled off his lips so easily that she had to think about what they were talking about.

"It's nothing really" she lied

"The nothing has a bow on it" Nick said behind her, a silent Warrick watched on

"Is it a present for me Sara" _he used that tone again_

"Maybe" two could play at this game

"Can I have it?"

"That depends, what do I get out of it?"

"What ever you want"

"Alright anything?"

"Yes" he had a cool image to maintain and saying _Yep _was not something a cool person would do he was sure of it

"Here" it was nothing big, just a long rectangular box, nothing special. The green and blue plaid bow, still nothing special.

"Mind if I open it now?" she opened her mouth to say no but what the hell

"Sure" three sets of eyes watch him open the gift, a smile went to Sara's mouth once she knew, he knew what it was

"What is it?" Nick asked trying to see

"Massage oil, the one that heats upon touch" he held up the bottle

"Oh we are going to have much fun with this, thanks babe" he leaned in kissing Sara flat on the lips

"I'll see you in the car" he left her to pick up the two dropped jaws off the ground

"What?" and followed Greg out the door.

Let's just say by the time they were done, half the bottle was gone.


End file.
